


A Good Distraction

by FreckledSkittles



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: ADA Carisi, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Barisi Summer Fanworks Exchange 2020, Blow Jobs, Bureau Chief Barba, Developing Relationship, Edging, Ice Cream, M/M, Making Out, Pining, Resolved Sexual Tension, Riding, Sexual Content, Smut, almost all of my fics reject canon and i honestly love it, hell yeah, vey on brand imo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:22:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25537267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreckledSkittles/pseuds/FreckledSkittles
Summary: “You took me to a burger joint that serves bagels as their buns and doubles as an ice cream parlor in the middle of trendy-ass Brooklyn and you still think this wasn’t a date? You didn’t even let me see the bill.”“I plead the fifth, Counselor.”An intimate look into the dynamic between Rafael Barba and Sonny Carisi, and their decision to fuck and settle their feelings. Or not-feelings. Their lust. Want. Deepest desires. Whatever it wanted to be called.Written for the Barisi Summer 2020 Exchange.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 20
Kudos: 77
Collections: Barisi Summer Exchange 2020





	A Good Distraction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [minato34n](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minato34n/gifts).



> It was an absolute honor to write this for Minato! They have contributed so much wonderful fanart to the Barisi fandom and I was very excited to craft this for them. So much so that I couldn't choose any of their suggestions, so I went with all three of them! I focused solely on the third one since that's the one that spoke to me the loudest, but all three of their prompts—Bureau Chief Barba and ADA Carisi, mint chocolate chip ice cream, and nsfw edging—are included
> 
> Thank you Minato for all you do for the Barisi fandom!! Your art is magnificent and always gives me so many emotions <3 thank you! I hope you enjoy!

They plan for it to be a one-night stand. If anything, it’s meant to celebrate Rafael’s promotion to Sex Crimes’ Bureau Chief. A personal relationship between a Chief and their ADA has as many moral inquiries as any other relationship where one person held some sort of power over the other. Even if Rafael has no inclination to ever hold said power over Detective—or, no, Counselor—Carisi, dating a subordinate would be tricky.

But they aren’t dating, Rafael has to remind himself. They haven’t even decided if they want to do more than sex. And even if they did, Rafael doubts he would want to do anything else. There’s too much at risk for both of their careers: limited cases, speculation on their abilities, old cases reopening and being re-evaluated. And shouldn’t that be what they remember? They’re just venting out their mutual attraction and settling whatever tension has been building between them for the past four years. There is no need for them to risk it all.

They first realized their mutual interest in one another during Mike Dodds’s farewell party and promotion to the Homicide unit. Carisi updated him on Felipe Heredio and Rafael could only look at him with longing and hope and a wistful smile of what their banter and teasing could become. Maybe it happened even sooner, after Olivia’s promotion to Captain and around the same time that Carisi finally made the switch to become an ADA. In his speech to a room full of cops that were there to celebrate his move to the DA’s office, Carisi credited his former mentor for helping him along the way and for providing strong summations he could practice in the mirror. That was last year; now, ADA Carisi is a promising talent in the Sex Crimes Bureau, Manhattan SVU is still a force with Captain Benson at the helm, and Rafael Barba is being promoted—finally—to Bureau Chief.

And Rafael and Carisi are finally going to fuck and settle their feelings. Or not-feelings. Their lust. Want. Deepest desires. Whatever it wanted to be called.

* * *

“Come in,” Rafael mumbles at the sharp rap on his door. He doesn’t look up to greet his guest, too engrossed in the work in front of him that has to get done before 5 PM that night, but he has an inkling on who it might be. There’s only one person he’s expecting.

“Hey, Barba,” Carisi’s accent rings through his office, thickening the air with the low rolls of the r’s and the downward drop of the long a’s. “You wanted my notes from the Villarreal case?”

“Yes, thank you; just drop them off here.” He points to a black tray on the corner of his desk filled with similar papers from other ADAs. To help the transition between Bureau Chiefs, Rafael is taking note of every active case and familiarizing himself with each one so he can fully understand each case, the ADA’s progress in terms of what stage they stand at, and the work they’ve completed thus far. Carisi was still considered a new hire, but the cases he had led as a counselor had been handled with extreme grace regardless of the outcome and an ever-diligent fight for justice. The only difference between the Detective from a year ago, and the ADA here now is the lack of a detective’s badge. Rafael remembers noticing the empty space it left on his hip, but a year later, it was more a faint memory than a blaring oddity.

Carisi has yet to leave, and Rafael looks up to see what’s keeping him. He’s almost surprised to see an intense pair of blue eyes gazing at him, bordering on timid and swimming in a tongue-tied awkwardness. “Is there something I can help you with?”

“Uh, yeah. It’s…” Carisi pauses, then strides over to the door so he can shut it. Carmen just barely looks up from her desk at the motion but returns to whatever she’s typing. Rafael sets his pen down and sits up when Carisi plops down on the couch beside the door. “We’re still on for this weekend, right?”

“Are you having second thoughts?” Rafael asks. Better to get it out of the way than dance around his concern.

Almost immediately, Carisi shakes his head. “No, it’s not that. I still want to do it. I was just…,” he hesitates again, gaze pointed downward as his hands fiddle across his knees and then fold between them, “thinking. About what we should be doing.”

Rafael lets out a sigh and stands so he can make his way over and sit beside him. Carisi watches him with blazing intensity, not looking away for a moment. There’s a hair’s width between them on the couch; Rafael can feel the natural heat radiating off of Carisi’s thigh. He pushes the thought away to avoid distracting himself and keeps eye contact. “So you  _ do _ want to plan this out.”

“Well,” Carisi rolls his shoulders, eyes darting quickly to the space between them, “not so much plan it out, but I wanna know what I’m expecting when I get there. Y’know, like, how much foreplay we do—” Carisi’s face blooms a deep scarlet; Rafael bites the inside of his cheek to stop himself from laughing; “or, uh, what position we’ll go for. Or how long is ‘one night’—does the night stop when we cum or when the sun rises?”

Rafael had initially brought up discussing these points, but Carisi had given half-assed responses and mostly avoided the discussion. His eyes, if Rafael recalls, were a little too distracted on his lips and his hands, especially when he crossed his arms and puffed his chest out. The ogling was two seconds away from outright drooling. “I’m going to guess based on age alone that your libido is a bit stronger than mine.”

Carisi scoffs at that, lips curling in a small smirk. “That’s a pretty low thing to say about yourself.”

“See it as the truth. I don’t take it as an insult.” Rafael looks him up and down, an idea sprouting to his head and a million ways to word it, but he bites his tongue before he can open his mouth. He still has paperwork to finish before the day’s end, and there are more details to figure out. The full version of the conversation will have to wait. “What are you doing later tonight?”

Carisi’s brow arches at the question but he still answers. “Aside from a bit more trial prep on the Watson case, I can grab a bite to eat at eight.”

“That’s fine. We can talk more about our one night stand over dinner.”

It didn’t sound as odd in his head, but saying the words definitely changed that. Carisi has already caught on to the point he was trying to avoid, smirking again before he can clarify. “I thought we agreed this wasn’t about dating.”

“It’s not,” Rafael huffs in protest, fully aware of how immature he sounds. “I never said it was a date.”

Carisi outright laughs. “You want us to go to the same place for dinner, sit at the same table and share a meal together, and talk about us? You wanna pay the bill too?”

“I was going to offer as a courtesy, but now, you can pay for your own damn food.”

“Uh-huh. When do you want me to pick you up for this not-date?”

“Never. We’ll meet each other there.”

“Is that also a courtesy?”

Rafael seethes internally and just glowers at the triumphant smirk Carisi throws his way. “Call it whatever you want. I’m not entertaining your train of thought anymore.”

Carisi just shrugs. “Alright, fine. Think whatever you want. Just don’t be caught off-guard if it ends up being a date.”

“Trust me, it won’t be.” Rafael stands up to return to his desk, a clear sign of dismissal from the conversation, but he doesn’t need to look at Carisi to hear the chuckle of amusement.

“I’ll believe it when I see it, Barba.”

* * *

“Yep, this is a date.”

Rafael has half a mind to dump the remains of his ice cream into Carisi’s lap. He had chosen a place to eat that would prevent any prying eyes from recognizing them and raising suspicions. A burger joint in the middle of a hipster Brooklyn neighborhood that used bagels for buns and doubled as an ice cream parlor was vague enough that they wouldn’t be spotted by any of their Manhattan cohorts. It was protecting their identities, even if Carisi didn’t stop laughing when he saw where they were and when they were seated at a booth and when they received their menus.

“I mean,” Carisi says, swirling his spoon around the cup of strawberry he had bought, “I’m not gonna complain; the food was great, but coming all the way out to Brooklyn for a talk seems like a lot.”

“Should I have looked to Staten Island?” Rafael grumbles past a spoonful of mint chocolate chip.

Carisi shrugs. “I mean, I don’t think there was a need to change boroughs just to talk, y’know? What’re the chances of someone recognizing us in Manhattan?”

“I believe the phrase you’re looking for is ‘better safe than sorry.’” Rafael eyes Carisi out of the corner of his eye when he only chuckles under his breath and swallows another bite of ice cream. The strawberry in his cup contrasts nicely with the pink of his lips. Any doubt of his choice to arrange this not-date vanishes at the sight. Rafael clears his throat and refocuses his attention on his ice cream. “So, about our one night stand.”

Carisi’s eyes crinkle when he only gives a soft laugh. His cheeks almost turn the same shade of pink as his lips, but it may be the lighting in the restaurant playing tricks. “You mean you didn’t bring me here for the ice cream?”

Rafael forces himself to offer a simple smile at that. If he were a man with less restraint, he would definitely have given Carisi more evidence that this was a date—and it’s not, Rafael reminds himself. And there’s no proof that there is. “If I had, there were places in Manhattan that would have been more convenient to go to.” He pauses, takes a breath, and continues. “I think it’s best if we stay the night, first off. There’s no need to cum and dash.” Carisi snorts under his breath at that. “Second, I think a decent amount of foreplay is needed for what I want to do. But overall, I don’t have a preference for who’s on the…receiving end.”

Carisi doesn’t say anything at first, twirling his spoon through the melting remains of his ice cream. He seems to be soaking in the information, which Rafael is more than happy to let him, especially when it gives him the chance to examine the younger man. Carisi has his jacket draped over the hook attached to the beam of the booth and his sleeves rolled to his elbows. Much like his attire as a detective, it had taken a bit before he found the right clothes—there weren’t any offending patterns, but his vests hadn't laid properly when he insisted on wearing a belt. Rafael had jokingly offered to let him borrow some suspenders, but Carisi only rolled his eyes and fired back with a jeer of his own. He finally invested in a few pairs of pants that didn’t require a belt. In other words, his three-piece suits were cleaner in the front and didn’t have a jutting bulge when he wore a belt. And the pants that didn’t have belt loops were especially form-fitting.

Not that Rafael ogled him—though if there was any observation done, it was all respectful staring—or even focused on the cut of his ass in a pair of slacks. He simply picked up on differences in coworkers’ clothing habits. The fact that Carisi was the only one who caused Rafael to a twinge of pining afterward was mere coincidence.

His hair has also grayed out more, dark blond tresses stretching out into streaks that gathered together like silver bands. It makes the shade look more natural, but it also tells of the new-found stress Carisi had picked up since becoming an ADA. Rafael knows how pushy Manhattan SVU can be when it comes to trying cases, a trait he doesn’t fault them for, but they seem to have picked up the habit harder with Carisi. Almost like they expect him to have two jobs and get the evidence for them so he can prosecute. Luckily, he hasn’t backed down from opposing them, but a different weight hangs alongside the stress of courtrooms and arraignments and verdicts. The lines in his face run deeper. Rafael has noticed the speckles of gray in his hair that look like the first sprinkles of snow in contrast to the waves of tinsel in Carisi’s. The man is tired and deserves an outlet to release any emotions he’s pent up.

Carisi finally speaks up after a brief pause, breaking Rafael out of his train of thought. “Whatever you have planned, I’m interested in hearing it, so you can share it if you want.”

“You deserve to know,” Rafael points out. “I’m not big on keeping secrets from people I’m going to have sex with.”

“I appreciate that.” He flashes a quick smile in thanks. “And I appreciate not being kicked out immediately after we come. I don’t mind positions either, so maybe we can do both?”

Rafael hums at that. He had already entertained the idea; he’s glad he wasn’t the only one who thought of it. “Maybe. Technically, we have all night, so we have the time for it if we’re up for doing more.”

Carisi nods and sits up straight. The enthusiasm that radiates from him across the table feels like the same sort of happiness a golden retriever would emit. “I’m cool with that. We can wait until Saturday to decide who goes first.”

“Fine by me. Would you like to host, or should I?”

Carisi’s shoulders rise up meekly, and the energy he had emitted retracts as he turns in on himself. “If you could, that’d be great. I know it’s been a year since I became an ADA, but I get why you spent so much time at your office. I’m barely at my apartment, but when I am, it’s…”

Rafael chuckles at the mental image—Carisi hates clutter, if he remembers correctly, always keeping his space organized and clean. It might not be an issue for anyone else, but he probably has a thousand and one ways to improve his current living arrangements that would be implemented if his job wasn’t so demanding. Rafael finds himself wanting to listen to all of them. “Understood. I have nicer sheets anyway.”

Carisi outright laughs, a brass sound that bubbles with amusement but somehow stays in tune with the rest of the conversation. “I’m not even gonna try and argue with you on that.”

“Good. You’d lose anyway.”

Carisi smirks at him. There’s a bit of strawberry ice cream under his lower lip, just a thin sliver parallel to his mouth. The shade nearly blends in with his lips. “I thought people were supposed to be nice to their dates.”

Rafael kicks him under the table but remains neutral on the surface, shrugging and taking another bite of ice cream. “That’s your mistake, because this was never a date.”

“You took me to a burger joint that serves bagels as their buns and doubles as an ice cream parlor in the middle of trendy-ass Brooklyn and you still think this wasn’t a date? You didn’t even let me see the bill.”

“I plead the fifth, Counselor.”

Carisi scowls but the gesture comes off with more flirtatious undertones than aggravation. His real retaliation comes in the arm that reaches across the table and scoops up a bite of mint chocolate chip. The ice cream is in his mouth before Rafael can say anything. And even without the theft, the sly yet charming smile that Sonny flashes renders him speechless. If he can look at Rafael like that all the time, he can steal as much ice cream as he wants.

* * *

Rafael has a plan for their one night stand because of course he does. Sonny—“if we’re gonna have sex, you might as well call me Sonny”—points out as much and teases him about it when he brings it up for the rest of the week. It’s all in good fun; Sonny had blushed a deep red when Rafael revealed his plans during that date—that _ night _ in Brooklyn, enough for Rafael to steal a bite of ice cream of his own in retaliation. If they didn’t have to work the next day, Rafael is sure they would have gotten it over with right there.

The itinerary, Rafael suggests, is not so much to guarantee that they do everything listed, but to provide them enough options to discuss and decide upon. Sonny is eager for all of it, all shining eyes and rapid nods. The last option causes him to bite his lip even more than he already had. Rafael can’t tell if they are lucky or unfortunate that they still have to wait until Saturday.

They make it through the rest of the week with minimal interaction, mostly brought on by Rafael still working on his transition to Bureau Chief and Sonny finishing up cases or battling SVU to stop berating him. Rita even comments on it, pointing out during their weekly coffee run that she saw the squad scolding him for not doing enough to stop her client from making bail. (“I almost asked him if he wanted to work with me,” Rita sighs, which Rafael might have found offensive if they weren’t so familiar with one another and therefore recognized the joke. She knows Rafael’s complicated feelings about Sonny Carisi and wouldn’t dare do anything to hinder their relationship. Which is strictly work. Or will be once they have sex and move past whatever emotions are stuck between them.) It only pushes Rafael to do whatever he can on Saturday to make him forget about his work troubles at least for one night.

And when he’s balls deep in Sonny Carisi’s ass, gripping tight onto his thighs while Sonny struggles to keep himself on his knees, moaning wantonly and squirming under him, he calls it a success.

Rafael leans forward to piston his hips deeper, piercing through the tight flaring heat he is quickly associating with Sonny. It’s a shame he can’t see his face, because the sounds he’s spewing are downright filthy. Rafael had hoped that Sonny would be just as noisy in bed as he is at work, and he has delivered. Sonny’s groans roll throughout his entire body, arching down his spine and quivering at his thighs. His lips tremble around deep moans and airy gasps that sound desperate for Rafael to touch him, anywhere, and hold on for as long as he can. And when Rafael knocks right up against his prostate, his orgasm practically tears through him, gasping for air and clenching so tight, Rafael sees stars when he cums immediately after.

Rafael makes sure to pull out and tie off the condom to discard it before he collapses beside Sonny, who has curled onto his side to face him. Their chests rise in tandem and gradually fall into a steady rhythm. Sonny closes his eyes, a ghost of a smile popping up on his lips.

“Fuck,” he chuckles, still panting a bit but not deterred by it. “I know I said this was gonna take my breath away, but holy shit. You pretty much ripped it outta my chest.”

Rafael gives a small laugh. “I’m glad I met your expectations.” He eyes Sonny’s cock, soft and spent and drooping against his thigh. “But I also think a warning for how big you actually are would have been good.”

Sonny rolls his eyes and scoffs. “I tried to tell you but you were a bit distracted.”

“Distracted with what?”

Sonny pushes himself up on his elbows, just a bit of a wobble in his arms from the motion, and kisses Rafael fully. He tastes just as sweet as he did at the beginning of their evening together. Rafael sighs and reaches a hand up to run through Sonny’s hair. He smiles when the younger man melts against him and deepens the kiss, molding their lips together, shifting to fit between his legs, holding his chin with such a tender touch, Rafael wonders if he’s dreaming. None of it feels real. He and Sonny just had sex, and the pleasant ache of exertion in his limbs feels like a phantom touch.

Rafael moves away for air but keeps them leveled, brushing their noses together. He can feel Sonny’s breath on his already heated skin, gentle puffs that are just enough to make him aware of how close they are. He would look him in the eyes, but Rafael knows the second he stares into those deep ocean depths, he would get lost. He looks at his mouth instead and shares a smile with him as a compromise. “Fair point. You’re a good distraction to have after all.”

Sonny only laughs and kisses him again, the sensation delving deeper than the last one despite how short it lasts. Rafael is tempted to hold him close if it weren’t for an insistent pair of lips molding down his jaw and neck. He gives a soft moan of approval and tilts his head back to give Sonny better access. The younger man is eager to follow through with the proposal, lips nipping and sucking a wet trail across his skin. It feels like no inch of skin, no surface of his neck, is left without some sort of attention to it. Sonny is thorough in making sure that he bites when he can, sucks at every dip, and laps at each breath Rafael chokes out.

His neck isn’t a sensitive area, but with Sonny treating him so well, it may as well be now. Rafael grunts in approval at a rough suck, hips bucking under Sonny’s. He can feel a long hardness pressing against his thigh as he does. Sonny’s nose knocks against his pulse, and he shivers.

“Sonny,” Rafael breathes out, unable to shut himself up before the airy word leaves his lips. “Fuck, Sonny.”

The hardness persistently nudges against his thigh. Give it a few more minutes and the motion may turn desperate. “I noticed something,” Sonny mumbles against his throat.

Rafael swallows before answering. “What?”

“You’re fucking vocal in bed. I know I’m loud, but you just run your mouth.” He bites down on the juncture between his neck and shoulder, enough to be hidden by a shirt. Rafael gasps and curses, his words blending into a strange hybrid of almost-Spanish but somewhat-English that crumbles into one word. Sonny hums and places his teeth along his collarbone, alternating between nibbling and temporarily indenting. “Mm. I don’t think you know when to shut up.”

“Neither do you,” Rafael fires back, fixing his position so he can pull Sonny back down and shove their mouths together. The kiss is desperate now, the same hurried motions that fear a loss of time together and swear to not take advantage of any of it. After all, they only have so much time in one night.

Rafael feels the cock against his leg twitch when he drags a hand up Sonny's arm and grips his shoulder. He can’t help but smirk and swivel his hips upward to tease Sonny. “Are you easily excitable, or do I just have this much of an effect on you?” Rafael emphasizes his point by grabbing Sonny’s dick and giving the tip a firm squeeze.

Sonny bucks into his hand and shivers, letting out an airy moan before he speaks. “Dunno. Could be either.”

“I guess so.” Rafael gives one firm tug and lets go with a reluctant prod to the tip. A drop of precum follows his fingertips, shining in the dim light provided from the bedside tables. “Either way, I think it’s time we follow through with my plan.”

Sonny’s nods are frantic and eager, and he pulls them closer together. Rafael just barely restrains himself from bucking forward when two eager hands clutch his ass and squeeze. “Yes, please. I need this.”

Rafael smiles at him and pecks his cheek, patting the other comfortingly. “I know. Your work has been hectic.” Rafael pushes himself up, albeit reluctantly, into a sitting position. He hovers over Sonny for a brief moment, letting him sink in the distance between them, the yearning flowing through Rafael’s body, the screaming desire for more that fills the space around them. Sonny’s pupils are blown wide, practically hiding the blue of his irises, but he remains watchful, looking out for any sudden movement or twitch. “It’s been a year since you became an ADA, but you haven’t caught a break.”

The corners of his mouth twitch. “I wonder who taught me that.”

He pinches his thigh in retaliation before he helps navigate Sonny onto his back. “I hope you won’t carry on with that type of slander for the rest of the night.”

Sonny shakes his head, eyes sliding shut. Rafael slides between his legs and eases his way down, keeping an eye on his face. “I’m not planning on it, if that’s what you’re asking.”

“It’s not. But I suppose it’ll do for now.” Rafael stretches out when he arrives at Sonny’s dick, standing tall and bobbing with each breath he takes. It’s been a while since he sucked a dick this long, but whatever he can fit in his mouth, he’s going to make each inch worth it.

With the only warning being a sharp inhale, Rafael grabs Sonny by the base of the dick and puts the tip in his mouth. Sonny’s legs rise up to frame his head as he familiarizes himself with the tip. Rafael’s tongue presses flat against the cock before he flicks the tip around the head, just a few spaces shy of the seam of the glans. He moves back for a breath, taking the time to lick his lips while he can. There’s no way they’ll remain clean throughout all of this. “You can pull on my hair if you’d like. What should we do when you get close?”

Sonny, chest heaving, swallows audibly. His thighs quiver but still with a clench of his toes. “I’ll tell you when I am.”

“And if you can’t?”

A brief pause, then, “I’ll tap on your head. Twice. No hair-pulling involved.”

Satisfied with the answer, Rafael nods and places his hands on either side of Sonny’s dick. “I’ll keep an eye out for it.” He winks at that, gives his cock one last look to determine how he’s going to suck it, and then he puts Sonny's dick back into his mouth, still staying at the glans. Rafael groans at the throbbing heat that pulses off of his cock. He nearly misses the gasps above him, high-pitched and needy. The hand that flies to his head, almost like he forgot he had permission, makes Rafael chuckle. And when a mouth full of dick reacts to something like that, the shiver down a spine and a heightened gasp are all Rafael needs to hear to know he’s doing well.

Rafael suckles on the head for a moment longer before he starts to ease the rest of the length into his mouth. He rubs the tip against his cheek as he moves down. Sonny whines when he bobs his head once, scraping his cock along the flat of his tongue. They’ve barely started and yet he has a thousand ways to bring Sonny back to the brink of orgasm.

The idea was simple: bring Sonny to the edge of coming, just enough to tease him, but don’t lead him over until he’s writhing and begging. Rafael had brought up the edging; Sonny had finished the rest. It would fit a whole lot of sexual activity into one night and still give them time to wake up at a reasonable time. There were a lot of things they wanted to do to each other. Not to mention Rafael had already planned it to bring as much relief as he can to Sonny’s stress-ridden soul.

He works Sonny’s dick in his hand and his mouth. With his hand, Rafael keeps a tight grip around the shaft while he works his way down. He bobs his head back for as much air as he can grab before he fills his mouth again. His tongue alternates between wrapping around Sonny’s cock and lapping at it, sucking in and filling the air with a lewd, wet sound. His eyes flutter shut when Sonny finally grabs his hair and tugs on the strands. The sounds leaking above him are downright sinful; rolling groans warp into desperate gasps, wavering each time he inhales. Sonny’s knees curl up and frame his head perfectly. Rafael smiles against him and sucks down more.

“Fuck, Rafael, fuck,” he pants. “Holy shit.” Rafael looks up at him when he gets to his length limit, keeping a tight grip on his dick while he sucks him down. It takes Sonny a moment to look down, but when he does, his thighs twitch and he throws his head back with a desperate cry. The chuckle Rafael supplies to his dick probably adds even more to the sensation. He teases him by running his thumb against his cheek and highlighting the bulge of his cock. As he pulls off for air, he makes sure to use the hand gripping Sonny to jerk up and squeeze him. The sensitive whines Sonny makes mix wonderfully with the wet  _ pop _ of his cock exiting the warmth of Rafael’s mouth and into the cool air.

“I probably should have mentioned I have a skill in sucking dick,” Rafael sighs, wiping off the mixture of cum and saliva on his chin. “But it doesn’t exactly come up in conversation.”

Sonny manages a weak chuckle and spreads his legs to give Rafael some more room. “Uh-huh, sure. Not like you could have said anything before you put your mouth on me, but there’s nothing we can do about it now.”

Rafael chides him with a  _ tsk _ and presses a number of kisses up his abdomen, stopping in the center of his pecs. “At least tell me the surprise was worth it.”

“Do I have to mean it?” Sonny smirks down at him when Rafael huffs and sits up fully. “C’mon, you hear the sounds I’m making, yeah? I’m enjoying this, Rafael.”

“Actually, I thought the sounds were part of a shtick.” Rafael returns to his dick by layering another set of kisses over the first one he placed. “You’re naturally noisy.”

“I hope that’s not a complaint, Counselor.” The title curves at the end, rising in pitch and teetering his words into a pleased groan when Rafael blows soft air across the tip.

“Never,” Rafael smirks at him. “If anything, Counselor,” he squeezes his cock and wrangles a preen from Sonny’s throat, “I adore it.” He engulfs Sonny’s dick in his mouth and returns to the previous length he had gotten to. Sonny drops his legs against the bed again and cries out a plethora of swears, all hot air and awed wonder. His accent sounds much crisper than before; their activities had already thickened it much more than Rafael was used to, but pronouncing the curses covers it in a thick cloud of lust.

Rafael had been told he was noisy in bed, and he knew it—he runs his mouth enough as it is, but in the middle of sex, it doubles tenfold. Sonny has a tendency to do the same outside of sex, but at a different level, and with a voice that relies on his volume and accent more than Rafael. Sonny is brass, and loud, almost disruptive, with how he uses his voice. And with Rafael bobbing his head and slicking his dick in coats of saliva, Sonny’s noise level is louder than either of them could have anticipated.

His throat grows sore with each movement he makes, but Rafael embraces the ache. The mix of spit and precum clinging to his lips and chin are another thing; he can do without the mess. But the heavy weight of Sonny’s cock on his tongue, the eager push of his hips, make it all worth it. Sonny’s back arches when he sucks his cheeks in, his hands returning to Rafael’s hair and yanking. The dull throb makes Rafael’s own dick twitch, not enough to be completely erect but still satisfying at the very least.

“Raf, Rafael,” Sonny gasps, and his fingers tap on his head twice, “I’m gonna, shit—”

Rafael moves off immediately and sits up. “Do I need to stop you?”

“N-no, I can handle it!” Sonny’s back is curved, his head thrown against the pillows, and his chest heaves from his panting. Rafael watches his dick bob against his stomach and spread a line of cum on the indent of his abs. The restraint he has shines in his sag against the bed and the shuddering sigh he releases. For a brief moment, Rafael forgets where they are or what they’re doing, too distracted by the raw beauty Sonny holds in something as simple as breathing.

And too preoccupied, for now, to wonder when he started associating “beautiful” with Sonny Carisi.

“Distracted much?”

Rafael stares into shining blue eyes that seem to gaze right into him. He didn’t feel as exposed when he stripped out of his clothes earlier, but with a look that intense gazing at him, Rafael feels more naked than ever. “Perhaps,” he muses softly. “Do you have a problem if I am?”

Sonny shakes his head and pushes himself up into a sitting position. “Nah. I think I’m to blame for it anyway.”

Rafael scoffs at that and scoots forward so that he’s sitting between Sonny’s legs. He drapes his own legs over Sonny’s thighs and eyes him closely, watching the thin curve of his lips and the light and excitement shine within his eyes. “You’re not wrong. But you said the words, so,” he gives a teasing shrug, “I think that removes me from liability.”

Sonny kisses him in the middle of a laugh. Rafael’s heart swells at how pure and unbothered he sounds. Rarely did he believe that anything good would come from their agreement to discuss the definition of their relationship. And yet here they are: Sonny holding his face between his hands, Rafael tangling their tongues together and prodding persistently at his mouth, and their contribution to the haze of sex surrounding them.

Rafael gives a soft moan when the other man tilts his head and helps deepen the kiss between them. One of Sonny’s hands gravitates to the back of his neck and holds them close. Rafael finds himself attracted to the warm touch Sonny scatters across his skin. He feels secure and well-protected, framed by coarse palms and long fingers that scramble with each mold of their lips and each breath shared between them. Rafael keeps his hands firmly on Sonny’s waist, his fingers drumming a random pattern against his sides. Sonny curves into his hands when he gives his hips an appreciative squeeze.

“How are you feeling?” Rafael asks in a whisper, closing his eyes when Sonny sighs and nudges his nose against his cheek so he can kiss along his jaw.

“Great,” Sonny smiles. The gesture shines in his voice. Rafael would move to look at it, but that might remove his mouth from his throat. “Wanna see how much?”

_ Fuck. _ Rafael swallows and nods. Sonny keeps his lips on his pulse while he takes Rafael’s hand and moves it to his cock. Rafael shivers in sync with Sonny at the weight filling his hand. He can imagine the frustrated red coloring the base and blaring especially loud at the tip. A drop of precum gets caught under his fingers when he jerks his hand up, cupped in a taut circle for the maximum effect.

With a pleased sigh, Sonny sags and rests his head on Rafael’s shoulder. “Shit, yeah. That’s nice.”

Rafael drops his hand to the base of his cock. “Yeah? Do you like it when I jerk you off? Or is it my fingers you’re interested in?”

It takes a moment for Sonny to respond, his words choppy and his eyes fluttering shut. “I, I think it’s both.”

“You sure about that? You were making a lot of noise when I was fingering you before.” Rafael makes sure to squeeze his hand into a tighter cup as he eases into a steady rhythm. His hand rises and falls around Sonny’s dick, catching the precum at the tip and lining the shaft with the sticky fluid. “You said it was to make sure you could handle my, how did you put it? Thick cock?” Sonny lets out a whimper, his hands grappling onto Rafael’s back and digging in. “Is it possible you were bluffing, just a little?”

He doesn’t get a response, so he stops at the base and holds his position. Sonny groans and nods; his fingers curl against his skin, just enough to scrape his nails over the surface. Rafael can feel the tiny half-moon indents forming. “Maybe a little!”

Rafael coos in his ear, running a hand through his hair so he can guide Sonny’s head away from his shoulder. He probably looks as wild as he feels—and Sonny looking equally lust-driven and hungry for more is definitely not helping his control stay intact. They have a plan to commit to for a reason. “I can take that as a ‘yes.’”

Sonny rolls his eyes. “Of course you can.” He jumps when Rafael reaches further down to prod and poke at his balls. His eyes sliding shut and the chorus of “yeah”s that follow are a good sign that he’s enjoying every bit of this, eyeroll be damned. Rafael wonders briefly just how much of an effect they’ve had on one another. Surely Sonny wasn’t always this sassy, just like Rafael wasn’t always this lovesick.

(Or maybe he always has been and he’s just now noticing it because his dick is about to be in Sonny. Which would mean that Sonny always had the capability to be smarmy, Rafael just spurred it on. And that’s enough for him.)

Rafael jerks Sonny’s cock a few more times, each one fast going down but slow to come back up, each one supplying teasing traces against his balls, before Sonny is quivering under him and panting openly, head thrown back and knees rising again. He can’t get the words out to warn him, but Rafael recognizes the desperate whining from earlier and backs off. Sonny drops against the bed, arms splashed out while his chest heaves and his legs coil and unfurl. Rafael massages his thighs while he does, making sure to stay on the outside of his legs lest he accidentally tempts him into coming.

They could go on, for sure, until the sky returned to pink and purple hues in preparation for the sunrise. But Rafael’s own erection is starting to yearn for something—anything, even the bare minimum of Sonny’s attention. He’s surprised his libido has returned so swiftly, but maybe he shouldn’t, he muses to himself. Dominick “call him Sonny” Carisi, Jr. has had a tight hold on him since he first arrived at SVU with too much mousse in his hair, a poor fashion sense that didn’t fit him properly, and the ugliest piece of facial hair he’s ever seen. And through the years—as he studied for his degree and then for the bar—and passed while holding a full-time job—while he committed to being a detective for a few more years, when he transferred to the Manhattan DA’s Office and showed off just how bright he was—Rafael has only tumbled further into his affection. He is consumed with the sheer amount of it. And just when he thinks it’s an unrequited affair, Sonny—not Carisi—looks at him and proves him wrong.

The bottle of lube previously used to stretch Sonny has scattered from their jostling since Rafael last used it, but he finds it with a few blind swipes at the covers and hands it over to the other man. Sonny blearily looks up at him, returning to his senses with a few more blinks and some deep breaths. Rafael holds either side of his face and pulls him in. “Stretch me,” he breathes out. Sonny’s moan rises from deep within his chest. “Put your fingers inside me and stretch me open. I need you.”

Sonny is the one who surges forward to steal a kiss, hot and messy and desperate. Rafael just wraps his arms around him and folds into it, one hand coming up to tug through Sonny’s hair and the other gripping his shoulder to help steady him while Sonny pops the cap open and squirts some lube into his hand. There’s only a slightly cold bite to the lubricant when his fingers start to poke around, but Rafael takes it in stride, bucking his hips and spreading his legs to give him better access. His mouth runs without him thinking about what he should say or keep to himself, and the feeling is borderline freeing.

“Your fingers feel amazing,” Rafael sighs, burying his face into Sonny’s shoulder for the time being. Sonny just grunts for a response, probably too focused on fingering the other man to give a proper answer. “God, they’re fucking long and thin. Almost dainty.” He smirks and swivels his hips when Sonny pulls out to spread more lube on his fingers. “So gentle, too. For what I’m about to do, it’s weirdly intimate.”

“Jesus Christ,” Sonny huffs, “if you don’t shut up, I’m gonna come right here.”

Rafael, pausing as two fingers enter him now and flex inside his ass, chuckles at that. “Can’t have that. As much as we can try the oversensitive route, I think edging is enough for one night.”

Sonny raises his head, and they’re so close, Rafael can smell the sex radiating off him and lingering with his natural musk, can feel how hot his breath is against his skin, can see how much restraint he’s losing with each second that he’s not inside him. He can understand why Sonny suggested skipping the prepping earlier: he wants all he has, all he is, and he wants it immediately. “Maybe next time.”

They had planned for one night and that was it, but the thought of never having another moment like tonight shatters something inside Rafael. Enough to have him nod his head and grind into Sonny’s hand. “Y-yes. Next time.” Even without the sex. Even without a hot night of trying something out and goading each other to climax. Just calm nights in and a blanket, maybe a cleaning of the DVR or the Netflix profile specifically for them. Just peace and tender kisses and comforting touches after a long workday. This was never going to be just one night; he should have known better. Rafael was more than a good distraction for Sonny, just like Sonny was more than a fine dick for Rafael.

The fingers inside him seem to stretch far into him, enough to wrangle a pleasured moan from Rafael’s mouth. He has a brief moment of panic when he asks himself if they’ve done this before because the swiftness that Sonny finds his prostate and massages it is alarmingly fast. Rafael tosses his head back and lets out a long, wet moan. Words escape him and leave him empty, only able to writhe in Sonny’s arms and grip onto him even tighter.

Sonny nudges over his prostate a few more times before he pulls out. Rafael just barely registers that he’s been moved back so Sonny can slide a condom on and cover it liberally in lube. He’s barely finished when he reaches for Rafael again, and they collide into another kiss, Rafael unable to keep from teasing him with rolling motions of his hips, Sonny unable to keep his hands away and grabbing at every bit of him. Rafael cries out in pleasure when Sonny takes hold of his ass and squeezes.

“If you don’t lay back now,” Rafael says, regaining his breath as much he can, “I’m not responsible for any damage.”

Sonny opens his mouth to respond but Rafael is already easing himself onto his dick before any words can be said. He doesn’t even have to push on Sonny to get him to lay back; Sonny does it on his own, falling back and moaning with reckless abandon. Rafael slides down easily and keeps his legs steady until he bottoms out on Sonny‘s dick. He’s not too surprised with how much his thighs tremble at the sheer pressure of keeping himself balanced on the long cock stretching him wide and sinking in deep. It may have looked lengthy and thick, but to actually feel it inside of him is an experience on its own.

Rafael runs a quick hand through his hair before speaking. “Before we start, I want you to,” he shuts his eyes at a particularly nice burn from the stretching, “to answer something for me.”

“I can try,” Sonny grunts. With the amount of tension in his voice, his grip on Rafael’s sides tightening in squeezing bursts, it’s a surprise either of them hasn’t come undone already.

He leans forward and cups his chin gently. Sonny lets out a soft gasp at the contact but stares right into his eyes. “For the past year, you have proven yourself to be a competent ADA. I wasn’t surprised, considering who you shadowed,” he adds with a chuckle, winning a shy smile from Sonny, “but it still amazes me that you have so much potential. Maybe more than me.”

Sonny shakes his head. “Nah. I could never.”

“The potential is there. I see it in you.” He feels the tug of a frown begin to form at the memories from the past year: Manhattan SVU celebrating his transfer but bashing it just as quickly, his argument with Rollins and the words they shared, the whispers behind his back from colleagues about any one mistake that overshadowed any accomplishment he may have had. Sonny deserves better than that. He always has. “But SVU…” He hates to bring it up—it’s not exactly sexy to mention work while sitting on someone else’s dick—but it needs to be addressed. “Anyone who doesn’t see it can fuck right off.” Rafael, his thighs quivering by now, raises himself up and then drops back down just as quickly. His satisfied sigh is overshadowed by Sonny’s desperate scream. “I hope you were able to forget about it for just one night. There are much better things to occupy your mind.”

Sonny can only nod in understanding before Rafael begins a brutal pace of riding Sonny’s dick fast and hard. He bounces off him like he does it every day, each dip down effortless and punctuated with his harsh pants. His legs shake when he rises but he splays his hands on Sonny’s abdomen to steady himself. Rafael can’t remember the last person he rode, let alone at this pace, and he’s glad for it. He only wants memories of Sonny.

“I’ve seen how hard you work,” Rafael heaves. “I’ve watched you pour your heart into your work. And yet,” he takes a brief break so that he’s heard, teasing Sonny with a bit of a squeeze around him, “you don’t have a stress-free outlet, do you? Nothing to balance the shit you get put through.”

Sonny shakes his head; he looks thoroughly fucked out, hair matted to his forehead, tongue hanging out of his mouth, his dick twitching with restrained patience. “N-no.”

“Let go. You deserve some peace of mind.” Rafael drags a finger through the mess his own dick has made of Sonny and draws a line up his chest. “Don’t think.”

The pace resumes just as fast and hard as before, only much louder and more echoed through the room. Sonny wants to say something, judging by the way he keeps licking his lips and failing to keep his mouth open without crying out with wanton moans or lust-driven shouts. He finally manages when he swallows roughly and hardens his voice. “Even if I wanted to, I couldn’t.” He can’t look up, eyes shut and head tilted back, choking on a breath when Rafael clenches around him, but his voice reflects as much emotion as Rafael had shared. The desperate reaching of his hands embodies the almost delirious desire flowing between them. “I can turn my brain off all I want, but you still manage to work your way in.” Sonny arches off the bed and yells. “Every damn time! It always comes back to you.”

Rafael chuckles, airy and loose, under his breath. His legs are starting to burn from hopping on Sonny’s cock, but he can’t stop now, not when he’s so close and Sonny is pleading for him in desperate whines he can only whisper between them. “Is that so.” He almost misses the frantic nodding and the silent reach for his hand. Rafael closes the distance and gives his hand a squeeze, then pulls it close so he can kiss the top and the knuckles. He slows his riding to look down at Sonny, and he can’t help but dive into those shining blue eyes, clear like cerulean waves and deeper than the ocean depths. “I’m incredibly flattered.”

Sonny smiles at him. From the dimple that’s deeper than the other to the energy wafting off it, the fact that this man exists feels less real every time he looks at him. “As you should be.” His expression drops when Rafael eases off his dick until only the head remains inside and replaced with airy desperation. He clenches around it for some teasing and earns a good bit of jumbled swears from Sonny for his efforts. “Oh shit, oh, god, fuck.” He shuts his eyes when Rafael resumes riding him and drags his hands up to his chest, scraping just past his nipples and ghosting over his collarbone. Sonny arches for more contact as his hands slip off of Rafael’s sides and drop to the meat of his thighs. They dig in deep as if they’re planting themselves into place. (If they did, Rafael doubts he would find a good excuse against it.) “Oh, god, shit, Rafael.”

Rafael grabs his hand and guides it to his dick. His gasp is unrestrained and oozing with filth, unable to comprehend anything outside of Sonny’s mouth and dick and hands. “If I’m going to be on your mind,” he leans forward just enough so that the head of Sonny’s dick remains again, “then you better listen.”

“God, yes.” Sonny’s laugh is borderline delirious, his legs restless in a desperate-to-come sort of way. “You could tell me to run into the sun and I’d do it in a heartbeat.”

Rafael takes the declaration and runs with it. His hips lose rhythm quickly as his climax starts to build up. Sonny tries to help, giving a short piston of his hips now and again, but he gives up and just breathes in heavy pants with his, eyes wide. At the very least, his hand does a good job of jerking and pulling at Rafael’s dick. He smears the oozing beads of precum across the tip and adds a good squeeze every time Rafael slides down. As much as he wants this moment to never end, as if they already didn’t show interest in doing this again, Rafael is excited to see Sonny come. This time, he’ll be able to see it happen. Just watch the sounds pour from him, making up for the times he didn’t climax with the amount of cum he spurts out, filling him up with the swell of his dick even with the condom on. He can almost feel it happen, if Sonny wasn’t clearly holding back one last time.

Rafael shuts his eyes and arches back to hit Sonny’s dick just right with a few desperate thrusts. He lets out one last shout when Sonny wrings his hand just right and tightens his hold on his cock. He feels his climax happen, feels it exit him and consume him simultaneously, just as quick as the breath in his lungs is yanked out of him when he comes. He is barely aware of the dick inside him pulsing with need, of thrusting once, twice, and then settling into place with nothing but tiny, restrained spasms. Sonny’s only reactions are a choked moan and a shiver that courses through his entire body. He still doesn't orgasm.

Rafael's limbs are already settling in with exhaustion at having two orgasms in one night, but he still manages to lean forward, steadying himself on firm shoulders. With Sonny’s dick still bottomed out inside him, he spreads his legs and rolls his hips. “Come.”

The word is all that needed to be uttered: Sonny drops his hand from Rafael’s dick to dig into his thigh again and lets out a rolling moan before the rest of his body tenses up. All he can do is gape and gasp as each drop is wrangled out of him. The sight is much better than Rafael ever could have imagined: Sonny’s eyes flash with recognition, the pleasure and delight merge into a hazy bliss that cannot be limited to words. Rafael watches him collapse into the bed, eyes already drifting when he eases himself off and takes the condom off Sonny's dick to toss aside.

He wipes off the cum from Sonny’s abdomen as much as his sore arms will allow him to move, using a tissue he grabs from the bedside table. Sonny just laughs softly under his breath and waves the help away. “I’ll deal with it later. Just wanna rest now.”

“Are you that spent?” Rafael asks, surprised by the volume and soreness of his own voice. It may feel worse in the morning, but he looks forward to relishing even more in that post-sex demeanor. “You’re gonna regret that later.”

“Mhm. I might not leave the bed ever again.”

Rafael chuckles under his breath at that; Sonny hasn’t moved since he came, so he curls up next to him and just looks at him. There’s a sort of fondness growing in his chest for how content Sonny looks, his eyes closed and his breath evening out to a steady rhythm. There will be plenty of time to decide what they are later. Now that they settled their physical attraction, whatever it may be called—their feelings, or not-feelings, their lust, want, deepest desires, and so forth—they have a number of options to choose from.

“I’ll make breakfast in the morning,” Sonny mumbles. Rafael watches him turn so that Sonny can throw an arm over him and move them closer.

Whatever they decide, it better be whichever option has more of them spending time together.

* * *

A few weeks later, when Rafael has officially settled into his new office as Bureau Chief, he meets with Carisi and a few other junior ADAs to discuss cases that had been closed recently. A few of them had required his assistance because of high-profile aspects and one of them had been a retrial from a case with a hung jury. Carisi stayed focused on his own paperwork, raising his head whenever Rafael addressed the group but remaining quiet overall. When Rafael wraps up the meeting, Carisi lags behind, giving him an opportunity to talk about something they haven’t had the time to discuss.

“Carisi, before you leave,” Rafael calls out, standing to meet him at his side of the table, “I have a few questions to ask you.”

Carisi looks over at him, halfway through shrugging on his suit jacket, and Rafael is consumed by the sheer beauty of him. His hair swoops up gently, clearly styled with some sort of product but not enough of it to restrict the strands. The suit he’s wearing today is a deep gray, accented by what looks to be a standard blue dress shirt and an emerald green tie. As stoic as he appears, there’s a sense of yearning in his eyes. That hadn’t been present during the meeting.

Rafael takes a deep breath before he speaks. “The Ellison case, did you ever hear back from SVU?”

“Yeah, we were able to locate three adversaries Ellison had hired to harass Ellie,” Carisi replies, curt and professional. “He met them in prison and hired them once they were released.”

“Good. Did you offer them a deal?”

“None of them showed remorse when they were brought in.” Carisi’s gaze hardens into a blaze of determination, and a bit of that passion that makes him a good prosecutor rears its head. “If they wanna go down with Ellison, they can drown in the boat.”

Rafael offers a smirk at that. “Feeling metaphorical? It’s not your strongest work.”

Carisi offers nothing more than a scoff. “Was I supposed to come prepared with a better one?”

“It would have helped.” Rafael nods to his briefcase, which Carisi holds onto with knuckle-white fingers. “Did you not get the memo?”

“Must have missed it.”

They stare in silence for a moment; Rafael keeps eye contact and attempts to avoid looking down at his lips. He gets the feeling that Carisi is doing the same exact thing. His shoulders remain taut and leveled, barely flinching when Rafael steps closer. “Carmen,” Rafael calls out. His assistant stands in the doorway, her hand already on the knob. “Do I have anything on my schedule?”

“You have a meeting with Borden in fifteen minutes,” she says.

“Cancel it.” Rafael takes off his jacket; Sonny tosses his briefcase aside. “An emergency showed up.”

“Sure thing, Chief Barba.” As soon as the door shuts, Rafael walks them backward and Sonny collides with his mouth, all coffee and a slight twang of mint.

A week later, they end up at Sonny’s and dirty two pairs of bedsheets. They sign disclosure forms the very next day. However it works out for them, Rafael will have to get used to working with his boyfriend in the same building. And if Sonny is the one he has the pleasure of working with, there’s no way he isn’t going to enjoy the view whenever he can.


End file.
